


What Goes With Orange?

by kingairwick



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Authors who fail at slash, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Humor, prompt fill fail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingairwick/pseuds/kingairwick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve needs his teammates to eat at least once a week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Goes With Orange?

**Author's Note:**

> Asked my dash for drabble prompt and got "Stark Spangled Banner", so I wrote this.
> 
> Which, you know, is completely Gen. Oops.

“Why are the walls orange?”

Steve had entered the holy sanctuary of beakers and tablets carrying a tray full of something that looked suspiciously like breakfast food. Tony started twitching at the intrusion.

“There was an explosion.”

“You’ll have to be more specific than that,” Steve said, putting the tray down in front of Bruce.

“There was a…colorful explosion?”

Tony had finally regained his senses and in all his hospitality and good will towards others managed to tell Steve very, very nicely, “GET OUT.”

Steve gave Tony a raised eyebrow for a second, and then looked back to Bruce for help.

“Sorry, buddy, we’re in the middle of something.”

“In the midd…do you guys know it’s seven in the morning?”

“Seven in the wha?” Tony asked, putting a greasy screwdriver into his mouth so he could shepherd Steve out with both hands.

“The morning. You know, when the sun rises. Creates a new day? The circle of life?”

Tony gave Bruce a worried glance. Bruce assured him, “No, Clint hasn’t shown him any Disney yet. I think.”

“How would you guys know?” Steve asked, refusing to take the final step out the door. “You’re in here all the time.”

“We leave…when we need supplies.”

“At least eat your breakfast.”

“Who do you think you are. Coulson?”

“Tony.”

And that pretty much settled it, because whenever Steve spoke in one word sentences consisting of Tony’s name, he meant business.

“We’ve been thinking of buying some curtains to offset the color,” Bruce said, between bites of his Danish.

“Hm,” Steve said thoughtfully, looking around.


End file.
